The present invention relates to the field of portable liquid dispensers for distributing liquids such as water. More particularly, the invention relates to an improved portable liquid dispenser for distributing water and other liquids to multiple nozzles operated by one or more persons.
Liquid dispensers store water and other liquids for consumption by athletes, sports spectators, construction workers, festival participants, and others. Such liquids provide comfort and reduce the possibility of life threatening dehydration. Insulated coolers typically store liquids for distribution through a gravity fed valve. However, such coolers do not distribute liquids to multiple persons simultaneously and are often physically tilted to reach liquid accumulated at the cooler bottom.
Numerous storage containers have been developed to distribute liquids to one or more persons. U.S. Pat. No. 4,456,149 to Sciortino (1984) disclosed a pump for moving purified water from a five gallon container to a refrigerator ice maker. When a spigot was opened, a sensing mechanism detected the water pressure drop and activated the pump. A second pressure switch deactivated the pump when the water bottle was empty, and the pump was manually reset. U.S. Pat. No. 4,801,088 to Baker (1989) disclosed a pump driven portable sprayer powered with rechargeable batteries.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,154,317 to Roppolo (1992) disclosed a portable liquid dispenser having a hand truck for moving the system to different locations. A rechargeable battery was connected to an electric pump, and a pressure switch activated the pump when a valve was opened to reduce the line pressure. The disclosure by Roppolo specifically emphasized a disengageable stabilizer for stabilizing the position of the liquid container on the portable carrier.
In other liquid distribution systems, U.S. Pat. No. 5,224,625 to Holtier (1993) disclosed a spray device having a fluid reservoir, a pump, and a pressure operated switch. When the valve was not operated, the pressure operated switch deactivated the pump. U.S. Pat. No. 5,645,404 to Zelenak (1997) disclosed an electronic pump system attached to a fluid reservoir powered with an electrical power supply. An actuating device selectively operated the pump in response to manipulation of a dispensing tube in a specific orientation. U.S. Pat. No. 5,788,125 to Steiner et al. (1998) disclosed a mist spray nozzle for distributing spray mist and for serving drinking water. A pump handle operated the pump for distributing fluid from a container.
Such systems distribute liquid to a nozzle, however such systems do not efficiently distribute liquid through a nozzle in a battery powered system. If the pump runs continuously to provide liquid pressure, precious battery power is lost. Although certain systems use a pressure sensor to activate the pump each time the nozzle is operated, these systems waste battery power by unnecessarily cycling the pump motor. Accordingly, a need exists for an improved liquid distribution system capable of efficiently providing a consumable liquid through a nozzle. The system should preferably provide liquid simultaneously to more than one nozzle.